


Body Heat

by IndigoNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically no substance whatsoever, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is cold. Derek is warm. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from working on my bigbang for a little fluff. I may have been projecting a little >.

Stiles didn’t move when Derek entered. He didn’t move when Derek stopped in the doorway to stare at him either. He just sniffed and buried his nose deeper into his pillow.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, what are you doing?” Derek asked with an audibly raised eyebrow.

“Shut up, it’s cold. What do you want?” he grumbled, hugging the blankets closer.

“Well,” Derek drawled, “I was hoping to spend some time with my boyfriend. But all I see is a big lump of blankets.”

He stuck his head out just long enough to stick his tongue out at him in protest. “Maybe someone shouldn’t have decided to jump _through_ my window and break it yesterday.” he complained, “It’s freezing.” To be fair, he could have just gone downstairs, but by the time that had occurred to him he was too cold to move. “I can hear you smirking,” he huffed, “Are you going to just stand there being an asshole, or are you going to get over here and warm me up?”

He should have expected it; he’d practically asked for it. He did made a rather undignified squeak when the entire bed shifted and dipped and suddenly there was two hundred pounds of solid alpha laying on top of him. He squirmed, unable to suppress a huff of laughter. “Jerk. Get under here.” He lifted up a corner of the blanket to let Derek under and regretted it immediately as a rush of cold air set off another bout of shivers.

Luckily, there were perks to having a werewolf for a boyfriend. It took mere seconds for Derek to roll under the blankets, coming to a stop on top of Stiles, his powerful arms on either side of Stiles’ head as he loomed over the human. The blankets settled back around them, forming a tent over Derek’s head to encase them in their own tiny world. Stiles’ pulse sped up at the contact, just able to see the glow of Derek’s eyes in the dim light that filtered in through the blankets.

“Better?” Derek teased dryly.

“Getting there,” he smirked impishly, squirming a little, “You know you’re supposed to get naked for this; don’t want to infect me with the cold on your clothes.”

Derek snorted, but exhibiting another display of impressive werewolf strength he managed to worm out of his shirt. Half frozen or not, Stiles could never resist those abs, or collarbones and he wasted no time pulling Derek closer and pressing his nose into them. Derek grunted, twitching a little where Stiles’ nose touched him. “God, you are cold,” he complained.

“So do your job and warm me up.” No sooner had he said it than Derek obliged by planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. His nose wrinkled in attempt to retain his dignity, but the warmth of a blush did spread across his cheeks. “You’re such a sap,” he mumbled, nudging Derek onto his side and burying himself against his chest. “But at least you’re warm. Like my very own space-heater. My wolf-heater.”

“Stop talking,” Derek murmured, kissing his head. For once Stiles obliged.


End file.
